


Out of the Blue

by Andraste



Category: Farscape, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: farscapefriday, Community: x_men100, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-02
Updated: 2003-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm almost certain there was a time when I met nice, normal girls in nice, normal ways."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue

"I'm almost certain there was a time when I met nice, normal girls in nice, normal ways. Because we had classes together, or happened to be in the same bar. Not because they sensed my telepathic mind across the void of space, then felt compelled to find Earth and form a psychic bond with me."

"Are you sorry I came? After one inter-species relationship that ended so badly, I would not blame you, but I searched for a place to recorporate myself for so long that ..."

"On the contrary, Pa'u Zhaan. I have always found normality to be rather over-rated."


End file.
